Conventionally, when a problem occurs at one of a customer location or a service provider location, an incident ticket is issued. Subsequently, the incident ticket and corresponding communications may be sent from one party to another (e.g., via e-mail) in order to determine a solution for the incident and to appraise all parties regarding the incident. However, not all parties that may need to be involved in solving the problem may receive notification of the incident. The notification may be dictated by the first party that initiated the incident ticket and be based on the first party's determination of who or what systems may need to be involved to solve the problem. The direct notification and exchange of information by the first party is time consuming. Furthermore, in situations where a plurality of incidents occurs, the first party may find it difficult to manage all the incidents.